Destiny
by queenofpoisons
Summary: An assassin and an agent cross paths. Both of them assigned missions to kill the other but what happens when they realise they have feelings for each other. Their love is forbidden, but will they be able to over-come it? What will their future be?


Faith Summers was a person who latched herself onto others. She was the kind of person who didn't like to let go. Despite what she did as a career she was anything but brave, although she liked to convince herself and others that she was. These two things about her were what brought her to where she was right now.

She stood in front of the door; finger poised over the doorbell deciding whether or not this was the right choice. Another thing about Faith was that she was an over-thinker. She liked to make many pros and cons lists to determine her future paths, however this was not something that could be easily decided by a list. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes, she was about to press the button until a hand grabbed her wrist. She dared to open her eyes. Faith knew in that moment that although she'd been dreading this, and only this, conversation, her heart had been longing to see him. Both of them stood there, unsure of what to say. They knew the consequences and what was to come.

"I heard the gate close," he spoke up in an almost inaudible voice. The younger girl nodded, though she didn't know why.

"Can I come in?" she asked him, unsure of his response. After all they'd been through he may not want to invite her in. On the other hand, their relationship had been left gaping and she knew what his feelings were before things got out of hand.

In answer to her question he nodded his head and opened the door wider for her. As she stood in the hallway memories came flooding in; some better than others.

Everything was the same as it was when she had last visited, which was only 3 months ago. The photo frame that had once held her picture was now gone and replaced with a picture of him and his partner. Her soft blonde waves shone from to the sunlight, making her blue eyes dance. Whereas his eyes held an emptiness; it made his smile seem as if it were only a mask. Unfortunately for him, Faith knew him well enough to know that his smile anything but sincere.

"Why are you here?" his voice cut like a knife slicing her skin. Her lips turned upwards slightly into a sad smile. Why was he acting like this? If her memory had been correct he was the one who supposedly betrayed her.

"I want to know what happened that day. I realised while I was running that I never asked for the details. I know you probably don't want to see me as I know how you are about your career but I needed to see you," she explained to him with desperation.

"You'll die," he stated simply. Her eyes held a glimmer of hope, thinking that he may still care.

"Of course I know that. That's why after this I'm turning myself in. If I don't die then you will. I'm the person who started this. I brought this on myself," she tried to stay as calm as possible but her voice wavered with fear. One of her main fears was death. Her company had once questioned why she ever became an assassin if she was afraid of death. She just plainly stated that it all began because of revenge.

"You never were someone who thought rationally," he chuckled slightly, trying to lighten up the morbid mood. "I told the truth, Faith. I did. I knew nothing about the tracer that they put on you. I would never betray you especially as I love you so much. When I first met you my motives were to get you to fall for me so I could kill you easily but I soon found myself also falling for you. I loved the way you were naive about so many things and I loved that beneath your brave exterior there was a small scared girl hiding. After they took you away I tried to help you but I was assigned to another mission straight away. I'm sorry that I signed your death sentence. I'm sorry for everything apart from falling in love with you," he explained to her mournfully. His voice cracked at the end and his head remained hanging low. Faith stood by the door with slight scepticism. Not much but a little. Her adoration for the man overpowered everything that was running in her mind.

Slowly she walked over to him and bent down in front of him. Her small hands cupped his face and made him look at her. His eyes were filled with tears and some had already escaped. Her fingers wiped those stray tears away. Leaning towards his face she whispered against his lips. "I believe you," she breathed, softly placing her lips on his. His lips devoured hers in a desperate manner and his hands roamed her body desperate to touch anywhere and everywhere. Although she didn't want to, she pulled away from his grip. Her lips were still hovering over his.

"I'll be going now. I love you, know that my heart is always yours whether you want it or not," she mumbled against his lips. Before she stood up she gave him a kiss on the forehead. They both knew what it signified; a trust stretched so far across an enormous crevasse, and yet still surviving.

Faith stood outside and looked up at the sky. The sun made everything glitter and the sky was a beautiful azure. She convinced herself to believe that because of the current weather, it meant her death prevented another and that she died for a good reason. Before giving herself up, she decided to walk along the bank of the river seeing as it will be the last time she could do it. Walking alongside the flowing water brought back so many memories. It's where everything began and ended.

_**A young woman in her early twenties stood by the railings with a camera hung around her neck. Her feet rocked back and forth whilst she watched the scenery. She was starting to get a little bored now; they said he would be here at this time but she couldn't see him anywhere. But he could see he and he knew what her motives were. **_

_**Casually he strolled up to the same railings that the girl was stood against and waited there for his 'girlfriend', Jessica who was hidden from the girl. He gave the signal to Jess who then began to walk up to him. Her stilettos clicked on the pavement and her curled hair blew with the wind and fell perfectly when it stopped. **_

"_**Hey," she greeted with a nervous tone and plastered a kiss on his cheek. He returned the kiss to her as well. **_

"_**So I need to tell you something," she told him seriously, "I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry," her voice shook and her eyes glistened slightly- her acting could have fooled Alex.**_

"_**Was it something I did?" he questioned her. She shook her head.**_

"_**I'm sorry," Jess apologised for the last time and placed the engagement ring in his hand. He swore loudly as she walked away and placed his head in his hands. Faith stared at him with interest; this was the guy she was supposed to kill. For what reason? He seemed like a reasonable guy. There was no way she could murder him. **_

_**Re-focusing herself on her task, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around looking at her with a pissed off look. Instantly she shrunk into her shell. **_

"_**I'm sorry but do you have the time? My phone died," she asked him innocently. He carried on staring at her; her beauty fascinated him. Her brown eyes glowed and her ash brown hair framed her face. **_

"_**Yeah, it's 2:15pm," he answered her taking out his phone. She thanked him and began to mutter something under her breath. **_

"_**I'm ever so sorry but can I borrow your phone to make a call?" she asked him; he held it out for her. **_

"_**Thanks," she told him and proceeded to make her phone call. For someone who had motives to kill him, she was a kind person. If Alex didn't know any better he would have thought she was just a normal woman who enjoyed taking photographs. **_

_**Politely, she returned the phone to him and left Alex alone at the rails. **_

"_**Wait!" he yelled after her. She turned around confused. **_

"_**My name's Alex," he introduced to her, she knew his name already. A soft smile played on her lips. **_

"_**Hi Alex, I'm Faith," she walked back over and shook his hand. At this point both of them had similar thoughts running through their head; did they have to kill that person? **_

…

"_**You know right?" Faith asked Alex without looking at him. She knew it would be 1000 times harder if she saw his face. **_

"_**Yeah. And you do too?" Alex asked her. She nodded. **_

"_**So what now?" he asked no one in particular. Answering his question she shrugged her shoulders. **_

"_**Well, I know for certain, I like you but..." his voice trailed off, she knew what he was going to say. He was going to say that it wouldn't be a happy ending like those fairytales. **_

"_**I like you too but we can't do this," she spoke up. Annoyed with her words he grabbed onto her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him.**_

"_**Who said we can't do it," he said angrily. She flinched from the volume of his voice. Seeing this, Alex loosened his grip on her and calmed down. **_

"_**We can do it; we just have to hide it from them," he reassured her. A look of uncertainty was written on her face; he didn't like the fact she didn't trust him. **_

"_**Believe in me," he told her softly and reassuring before crashing his lips onto hers. **_

_**Little did they know, someone was watching them intently ready to turn them in. The beginning was the end. **_

She glanced at her watch deciding that her time was up. She smiled bitterly to herself and walked away.

It was only a matter of hours after Faith had left that Alex got a call from the headquarters. He knew from that first ring that he had to kill her himself. They both knew it wouldn't be a pleasant ending. If James didn't die then he wouldn't have been assigned to the task and would have never met Faith or fallen in love. Maybe meeting Faith and falling in love was his punishment for killing James. They all told him it wasn't his fault but he knew deep down it was. He could have prevented it but he wanted to test James' skills even though James had told him before about his fears and weaknesses but being unusually ignorant, he pushed them aside and told James to do it anyways.

Reluctantly he started the car and drove off to the place where she was being held. As he drove up to the building he couldn't help to want to back out and run away. He didn't; he stood firm and walked in with a belief of confidence.

Strapped on the chair was his beloved, Faith Summers. Her face was streaked with blood and sweat from what he presumed was the torture that took place before he turned up. At the sound of heavy footsteps she held up her heavy head. At first glance you would have thought this girl was not afraid of dying but he knew her better than most people; he knew that she was scared.

Alex glanced at his partner who just handed him a gun- no emotions were written on her face either. He sighed silently and walked over to Faith holding the gun out. He turned the safety cap off and prepared to pull the trigger. Her eyes followed his every movement and searched for any emotion on his face but she found none. He had a damn good poker face. His non-existent expressions made her feel somewhat nervous; her body shook with fear as every second passed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing his partner, a few feet back, wouldn't hear. As a small tear threatened to overflow, he caught a glimpse of her face. She looked calm, at peace. He knew he had to do it. Holding the gun at arms length, a trained his eyes onto accuracy. He stared long enough to see that his bullet shot on target, before turning away, unable to see his love, her body now lifeless.

"Good work Alex," a voice said. He turned around as he felt a hand patting him on the back in congratulations. He felt disgusted.

Knowing what he had to do to rid of all the guilt, he raised the gun. A loud bang rang through the building and a thud followed. It had become apparent that only one of them was allowed to live, and it wasn't Faith. Alex didn't agree with this. If she had to die, then he'd be damned if he couldn't.

_That's it guys. My last piece of work to do with this fic. The good thing is that 'More Than Meets The Eye' may not be ended. A fellow member on , kaatee, offered to continue with the fic. We haven't really discussed how in detail yet… _

_So please leave a comment _

_And I also have to thank kaatee for beta-ing this ^-^ -Thank you  
_


End file.
